


Sakusa After Dentist

by A_Croft



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Soft Sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Croft/pseuds/A_Croft
Summary: Sakusa goes under anesthesia for a dental procedure. You get to see a softer side of him.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	Sakusa After Dentist

“He’s ready for you.” You look up from your book, closing it and getting up once you make eye contact with the dental assistant. She led you back through the office to the far-left room.

“Y/N???” a hand extended out from the side of the chair and waved around as if looking for you. Well this was certainly interesting, you thought. Poor Sakusa had been having some tooth pain earlier that week and had immediately scheduled an appointment. Unfortunately, he had to go under anesthesia to get it removed. Now, as you looked at the hand still waving for you, you realized you had never even seen your boyfriend drunk. Sakusa was usually very controlled. You had only seen him the slightest bit tipsy in college, but even then, he had only stumbled a little bit on the way home. This would be possibly your one and only chance to see the usually controlled man unhinged.

Coming over to his side and grabbing his hand you were surprised to see a smile stuffed full of gauze and slightly bleary eyes looking up at you. You had expected to see Sakusa ready to get out of the dental office as soon as possible. He grabbed your other hand and pulled them close together, “Y/N, are we leabing?” Sakusa’s speech was muddled by the gauze stuffed in his mouth and the slight smile on his face. Trying to hold the grin off your face you helped shuffle over to the edge of the chair and used your interlocked hands to pull him up.

Walking out of the dentist’s office and signing him out was a delicate balancing act. After all this large giant of a man had all but leaned his entire body weight against you. He had then shifted behind you and leaned his head down on your shoulder, draping his body against your back. Thankfully, the sign out process was easy, and you were on your way. Sakusa’s arm draped around your shoulder and his head leaning against yours. This was more PDA than you two usually indulged in a year. The man was very touchy in the privacy of your apartment, but around other people he preferred to keep it under wraps. He remained quiet on the way out, once in a while grunting when his head accidentally hit yours when taking a step down.

The drive home was equally as quiet, Sakusa keeping his head looking out the window. With 5 minutes remaining till you reached your shared apartment, his hand started to wander again. Reaching over and grabbing at your arm.

“Sakusa?”, you questioned. Sneaking a quick peak over at him, he had that same dopey look on his face as when you had first seen him in that dentist’s chair. Mouth upturned in the slightest smile with bloody gauze peeking out at the corners. His eyes slightly bleary from the anesthesia. It gave the effect that he had just woken up from a nap. Oh, if only you had a camera.

“Y/N, can we have some ice cream and cuddle when we get home? We still have that season of Great British Bake Off to finish too.” Sakusa’s voice was gentle. He really was just a sappy baby once you got past the tough exterior. 

You let out a little giggle, “Of course we can Sakusa”.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick bit of fun. You can follow me on Tumblr under JustChillEnough, I like anime so lets vibe.


End file.
